


The Challenge

by femmeak221



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmeak221/pseuds/femmeak221
Summary: Omar likes to dress up for his boyfriend. Ander can't resist.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Omar Shana, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	The Challenge

The finishing touches were almost complete. Omar’s hands worked deftly to smoothly apply the black charcoal along the waterline of his left eye. He leaned back to survey his handiwork before giving his reflection a pleased smile. He remembered that this eye look had been a hit at the last party hosted by Lu that he and Ander had attended. Ander hadn’t seemed capable of keeping his hands (or his lips) off Omar. As his mind wandered to his boyfriend’s lips, Omar’s mind conjured up the image of how they ended that night at the party. Even though Ander had claimed to have little energy, they had still managed to have some fun in bed when they had returned home.

Omar opened one of the top drawers of the cabinet and grabbed his favourite lipstick. It wasn’t entirely ruby red in colour, but of a more subtle shade that gave his lips an alluring look, making them fuller and shinier. He hummed as he applied the lipstick, fantasising about the plan to seduce his boyfriend later that night.

It was an ongoing experiment that the two boys secretly loved playing: adding spice to their love life in unexpected ways. Since Ander had recovered from his illness, he had challenged Omar to make good on his promises to take them out of the rut of being a boring retired old married couple. Not that either of them entirely minded their routine. Just being able to come home to the other after every long day made it worth all the while. But Omar was nothing if not serious about a challenge. And so, he had wholeheartedly risen to the occasion.

It had taken only a few clicks around one of those websites that promised discreet delivery, and three days later, a nondescript box had been delivered to their house. Inside was the outfit that Omar currently had on. It was a black lacy garter with a thick floral lace waistband, complete with matching garters attached. The black lace contrasted beautifully with his skin tone, encasing his slim thighs in the sheer, see-through material. He silently thanked the accuracy of the fitting chart that helped him fit nicely into the front of it. But the best part was the G-string back, which showed off his tight ass in an irresistible way.

Omar’s mind helpfully supplied the way Ander’s hands had kept tugging on the suspenders he had worn at that last party and he knew his boyfriend would appreciate the thin strips connecting to the garters. He could feel a stirring in his groin already. He blamed the material. The lace was caressing his length in a lightly pleasant way as he moved around on the chair, admiring himself in the mirror.

A knock on the closed door sounded as Omar was leaning in to blot the freshly applied lipstick. The knock was followed by Ander’s voice.

“Omar, is this door locked?”

It was.

“If you’re in there jerking off, it better not be on my side of the bed,” continued Ander, as he rattled the handle of the door.

Omar panicked. He had not expected Ander to arrive home this early. The curly-haired boy had texted him earlier that day to indicate that he had been enlisted to help Guzman finish some yard work after school. Why wasn’t he with Guzman?

Omar pulled himself together and replied, “Yes babe, I’m coming. Hold on.”

Omar grabbed the nearest robe off its hanger near the bed and draped himself in it before crossing the room to open the door. The door swung open to reveal his handsome boyfriend who seemed in a hurry to get into the room.

“Did you finish, or did I interrupt you?” Ander asked teasingly, as he absent-mindedly pushed past Omar into the room, dropping his bookbag onto the nearest available surface.

“That’s not all I do on my days off, you know,” replied Omar. “Besides, I thought you were going to be with Guzman this afternoon.”

“Yeah well, Guzman cancelled on me because he had forgotten his mother wanted him to help her plan another gala. So we decided on this Saturday instead.” Ander moved swiftly, shucking his school jacket off and draping it inelegantly across a desk chair.

He turned around and, within a moment, registered the dark eye makeup his boyfriend was wearing, along with the shine of Omar’s lips. Ander raised an eyebrow at Omar. He noticed the way Omar was pulling the robe tighter across his body, closing it in so Ander couldn’t see anything beneath.

“What’s all this? Some kind of elaborate wank plan?” Ander leaned in to peck his boyfriend on the lips once, twice, three times.

“Partially,” Omar responded, as Ander continued to kiss him lightly. “I was hoping you could help.”

“I might be able to,” Ander’s tone was still teasing, and then he was staring into Omar’s eyes and bringing his hands up to cup each side of Omar’s face. He ran his right thumb along Omar’s bottom lip and smirked victoriously when Omar’s lips parted involuntarily. Ander took the cue to lean in again and this time he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth.

They spent a few more minutes in this way, getting reacquainted with the other via tongue and taste, before Omar relaxed and moved to take off Ander’s school tie. Omar managed to remove the tie, before slipping his fingertips under the collar of Ander’s shirt to caress the bare skin underneath. Feeling his roaming boyfriend’s fingers made Ander’s breath come a little quicker and he dropped one of his hands from Omar’s face to grab at his hip. At the same time, Ander stepped forward solidly into Omar, sweeping Omar’s mouth with his tongue in a display of dominance. He felt rather than heard Omar’s moan vibrating through his body as Omar was forced to step backward under the weight of Ander’s body. Ander knew his boyfriend loved it when he took control. He could feel his own body starting to react. There was heat pooling in his lower stomach and the small noises of desire falling from Omar’s mouth as their tongues danced only served to make Ander harder.

As his hand stroked against Omar’s hip, Ander took in the clean scent of his boyfriend before his mind registered the flimsy material of the robe under his touch. In his half-aroused state, he became almost irrationally angry that Omar was not yet naked. He pulled away from Omar’s lips to rectify the situation. A noise of protest fell from Omar’s mouth as Ander started tugging insistently at the robe he was wearing. Ander’s eyes were staring deep into Omar’s and he saw something in Omar’s eyes that made his hands pause. Ander raised his eyebrows at the other boy in a silent question.

Omar smiled, raising a hand to play with the earring in Ander’s ear. He leaned forward slightly to speak into Ander’s ear in a low voice. “Take it off me slowly.”

Ander narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Is there something new under there, Omar? Not the same as always?”

“You love what’s under there,” came the reply.

“I do.” Ander agreed.

In a rare show of obedience, Ander stepped back to trace his fingertips down into the V that was Omar’s neck revealed by the robe. He flattened one of his palms and ran it down under the fabric, going straight for Omar’s cock. When he made contact with Omar’s crotch, Ander paused. It wasn’t because of Omar’s half-hard cock. It was because of the lace. Ander couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t feeling the material of Omar’s cotton briefs. Before Ander could react, Omar’s hand reached down to cover his boyfriend’s hand on his crotch. Ander was stronger, though, and he easily removed his hand from Omar’s grip, to then wrench the robe open.

Omar watched as Ander’s mouth parted slightly, his eyes raking over Omar’s bare torso down to his body, encased in the tight lacy number. Ander seemed frozen as he took in the sight of the sharp defined dips of Omar’s hips, the black garter straps over Omar’s lean hairy thighs, Omar’s half-erect cock obvious through the material.

Omar grinned, secretly pleased with himself. “So, how do I look, babe?”

“ _Joder_. Omar.” Ander breathed out. It seemed the only response he was capable of.

As if by instinct, Ander reached out to pull Omar flush against him and grind their fronts together. Both boys moaned at the touch before Omar shoved Ander back into his desk chair and straddled his lap. The position brought both their cocks into contact again, and Omar rotated his hips fluidly, grinding down to feel more of Ander through his school trousers, both boys moaning at the sensation.

Ander’s eyes were dark with lust as he grabbed at the back of Omar’s head to pull him down for a searing kiss. They kissed for a long moment, each getting more and more breathless before Omar peeled himself away and moved to stand. Ander was having none of it, holding his boyfriend down by his hips and attaching his lips to the pulse point at Omar’s neck.

“Don’t you dare move.” Ander threatened while he sucked a bruise into Omar’s skin.

Omar was panting, his lips swollen and pink, his cock straining against the lace.

“This is all for you.” Omar managed to get out. He moved to work at the buttons of Ander’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, revealing Ander’s bare chest, specked with tiny moles, and only the usual silver necklace adorning his pale skin.

“My personal little whore.” Ander’s mouth was filthy when he was horny. Omar loved it, getting off on it so hard.

“Your kitten.” Omar corrected.

Ander growled at that, and lifted Omar up bodily, strong hands cupping the backs of Omar’s thighs. Omar let out a squeak of surprise as Ander manoeuvred them to the bed where he deposited Omar onto the white sheets. Ander stepped back then, his tongue unconsciously darting out to wet his lips as he surveyed his boyfriend on the bed.

Against the white of the sheets, the black of the outfit was starkly visible, as was Omar’s pale skin. Omar’s long legs were parted slightly, his lean abs in focus. The coarse black hair under his bellybutton was visible, leading in a trail that disappeared into those impossibly tight lace panties.

Ander couldn’t think straight. Omar looked so fucking hot. Ander couldn’t believe that his boyfriend would do something this kinky, nor that he himself would have such a visceral reaction to seeing Omar in lingerie. He palmed at his erection through his trousers. Not getting the kind of contact he wanted, Ander moved to unbutton the pants himself. Omar was quicker, sitting up and swatting Ander’s hands away.

Omar pulled the zipper down and helped roll the cloth off the taller boy. Ander stepped out of his pants and stood in his briefs. From his seat on the bed, Omar leaned in to nose against Ander’s cock, inhaling the heady scent that was Ander, even if it was through the cloth. From above, he saw Ander’s chest rise as the taller boy sucked in a breath to stifle a moan. Ander reached down automatically to pet the back of Omar’s head, in a silent request for his boyfriend to do _something_ , _anything_ , to move this along.

Omar opened his mouth and sucked at his boyfriend’s cock through the fabric of his underwear.

“Fuuuuck, Omar.”

Omar made eye contact with Ander as he moved his mouth from the bulge of Ander’s balls, following the natural curve of his boyfriend’s dick to the tip.

Ander’s brain short-circuited. The feeling of Omar’s mouth on him coupled with the way Omar was looking at him like he was going to eat him alive made him growl with lust. In a swift motion, he tightened his grip on the back of Omar’s head with one hand, and with the other, pulled down his briefs, letting his cock spring free.

Immediately, Omar’s mouth was on him, sucking him into that hot, wet warmth. Omar bobbed his head, taking more and more of Ander’s thick cock down his throat, spurred on by the needy noises that were spilling from Ander’s mouth. The room was filled with the pornographic sound of the soft sucking noises. After a few moments, Ander could take no more and, with a large shaky hand, he gripped the base of his cock and Omar recognised the sign to ease off slightly, giving the tip of his boyfriend’s dick a kiss. Omar loved how big Ander was, how his cock was as pretty as the rest of him. Omar also admired the veins in Ander’s cock, just like his hands. Such manly hands: yet delicate, pretty, commanding, thorough.

Omar shivered and looked up through his thick eyelashes at Ander. He was conscious of how he must look, with his kohl-darkened eyes and wet, swollen lips. Ander seemed to notice this, too, because he moaned and, as if in a trance, pressed the head of his cock against Omar’s bottom lip. Omar’s lips parted easily to accommodate Ander inside, his tongue lapping at the slit of Ander’s cock. Omar kept his hands on his lap, letting Ander control the pace just how he liked. Ander pushed his cock in deeper, down Omar’s throat. Omar accommodated him with practiced ease. Ander was in awe, his eyes hooded as he watched his cock disappear past Omar’s lips over and over again. The sensation was overwhelming.

“Omar. Stop.” Ander pulled back, groaning softly as Omar let his cock go with a soft pop.

Ander leaned down to claim Omar’s wet lips, tasting himself on Omar’s tongue, before flipping Omar over onto his stomach and inhaling sharply as he finally saw the back part of the garter. Omar’s ass was a sight to behold, and Ander immediately put both hands on him, spreading him apart and moaning outright at the thin strip of black that barely hid Omar’s hole.

In this face down position, Omar was able to get some friction on his neglected erection, and he pushed his hips into the mattress, rotating them slightly. From his vantage point, Ander watched as the black thong shifted slightly with Omar’s movements. Ander ran his middle finger along the cleft of Omar’s ass, down to this hole, pushing in slightly and revelling in the way Omar’s body jerked involuntarily.

“Fuck me, Ander. Please. Make me yours. I’m yours to take.” Omar’s voice was wrecked, pleading.

“We’re leaving this on you.” Ander’s voice was deep, voicing a decision that he had made unilaterally.

Not that Omar cared at this point. “ _Sí_ , _como quieras_ , _papi_. Just please get inside me.”

Omar begged so prettily but Ander had other ideas. He wanted to take his time. Omar was all wrapped up in silk lingerie like a present that needed carefully opening. With one hand still keeping Omar’s cheeks spread, Ander reached forward to grab a tube of lube out of the bedside drawer. He uncorked it with his teeth and managed to get some on his index finger. He immediately returned to Omar’s ass, moving the strip of the thong to the side to start pressing that finger inside his boyfriend.

Omar was letting out breathy moans, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of Ander’s finger inside him. But he was growing impatient, and he needed more. So he rocked back somewhat, causing more of Ander’s finger to disappear into him.

Omar suddenly felt a sharp slap to one of his ass cheeks, and he raised his head to look around at his boyfriend. The movement caused his back to arch a little, presenting his ass more alluringly to Ander, who reached down to stroke his own cock briefly to take the edge off at the sight.

“You’re such a horny little slut for me, aren’t you? Open and ready for my cock.” The words uttered in Ander’s low voice were dripping in sex. He spanked Omar again with one hand and added another finger with the other.

“I’m ready. Ander...please.” Omar felt as though the sweet torture would never end and he would never get to feel Ander’s thick cock inside of him. He had the presence of mind to wonder how Ander had the patience to draw this out for this long. Little did he know that his boyfriend was also fighting (and almost losing) the same battle.

Ander squeezed some more lube onto his hands before coating his cock with it. Omar still had his head tilted back, pushed up on his hands and knees, the black lace adorning the expanse of his thighs and legs. He moved into the middle of the bed and Ander came up behind him, covering Omar’s body with his own as he leaned down to claim his mouth sideways in another searing kiss.

As their tongues intertwined, Ander pushed the head of his cock into Omar and felt his boyfriend break the kiss to pant and reach back to grab at the curls on Ander’s head.

“Is this okay?” Ander paused with great difficulty, letting Omar adjust.

“Fuck me.” Omar’s tone was pleading and needy as his lithe body pushed back onto Ander’s cock.

Ander didn’t need telling twice. He rolled his hips into Omar, filling him up all the way. He pulled back slightly only to thrust his hips forward again. Ander’s hands roamed down over Omar’s thighs. He hooked his fingers into the garter straps that he found and used them as anchors to drive even deeper into Omar’s willing body. Omar could only moan his pleasure, the feeling of Ander inside him exactly what he had been craving. Ander fucked him hard and fast at first, giving in to the tightness of Omar’s ass and the way it felt like Omar’s body was never going to let him go. The rhythm and fit of their bodies was practiced and comfortable. The air was thick with the scent of their sex and the sound of their sweaty bodies connecting reverberated around the room.

Ander was getting closer and closer to climax, but he didn’t want this to end so quickly so he slowed his thrusts and firmly grasped Omar’s hips to still him.

“Don’t stop babe. God, don’t you know how good that feels?” Omar complained.

Ander pulled out of him completely and looked down briefly to watch as the strip between Omar’s ass cheeks slid back into its original place. Ander loved how Omar’s hole was stretched wider from his dick. Ander felt his cock pulse at the idea that he could control Omar’s body like this.

“Are you just going to watch?” Omar could be a little shit sometimes, even during sex.

Ander didn’t reply. He moved to accommodate their naked bodies so that he was now the one lying down, on his back. His hard cock was straining against his stomach. Omar licked his lips unconsciously, watching as Ander stretched an arm around the back of his own head and reached one hand down to stroke himself once in pure need. It was such a cocky gesture that it made Omar smile despite his frustration.

“Ride me, Omar.” Ander’s request was simple.

Ander pulled Omar onto him using his grip on the garters. Omar swung his legs over to straddle his boyfriend and teasingly rubbed his ass against Ander’s dick. Ander’s response was a soft moan and then a heated look as Omar reached back to slide Ander’s cock back inside.

From this new position, Omar controlled the pace, on full display as he fucked himself back on Ander’s thick cock. Ander’s hands on him were everywhere, burning across his mid-section all the way up to Omar’s pecs and then back down, where Ander pulled Omar’s leaking cock out of the front of the underwear. As his cock sprang free, Omar nearly sobbed and worked his hips harder to lift and drop himself down onto Ander. The sensation was incredible. Omar didn’t want it to end.

Ander, meanwhile, was enjoying the free show, marvelling at how sexy his boyfriend was, the way his black-rimmed eyes closed in absolute enjoyment and his hair damp with sweat on his forehead as he took his pleasure from Ander’s cock. It was hot to watch Omar ride him and he decided it was his new favourite position. However, as hot as it was, Ander wanted to take control and so he thrust up experimentally, causing Omar’s hip movements to stutter. Omar’s eyes flew open and locked onto Ander’s as Ander started a slow rhythm fucking deep into him, reaching places that doubled the sensations for them both.

A particularly hard thrust from Ander caused Omar to fall forward and he braced himself on Ander’s biceps as Ander bent his knees to be able to fuck into him harder and deeper. Omar’s mouth found Ander’s just as Ander reached down to stroke Omar’s erection in time with his thrusts. Their pace grew more frenzied, Ander’s hips jerking frenetically until he felt Omar clenching around him as he came, spilling onto Ander’s hand and his stomach. Ander followed soon after with a low guttural groan, his eyes closed as he gave one last thrust and emptied his release inside his boyfriend.

When Ander opened his eyes again, it was to Omar’s blinding smile. Their bodies relaxed so that they were both lying down now, Omar draped over Ander. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat and panting quietly, trying to get their heart rates back to normal after their climaxes.

“What?” Ander muttered, as Omar continued to smile at him from close range. He was distracted by the thickness of Omar’s eyelashes which almost obscured his eyes as he smiled.

“Nothing.” Omar said, caressing Ander’s face and threading his fingers through the messy curls. “But you have to admit that I got you hard in less than 5 minutes in this outfit.”

Ander felt his own lips curve into a smile and he slapped at Omar. “No, you didn’t. That was not part of the challenge anyway. You’re just making up the rules.”

“The challenge was to spice things up. I never thought you would get so hot for me in women’s clothing, though.” Omar responded.

“Well, it was fucking hot. I am only a man and I couldn’t resist you and this ass.” Ander replied, squeezing Omar’s ass as he spoke.

They both laughed, mouths meeting to share soft kisses in their post-sex glow, neither wanting to move to break the moment of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea of Omar in sexy lingerie for way too long. The lockdown finally allowed me the time to dedicate to writing this fic with my two favourite gays. I'm seriously obsessed with them. They're so soft and deserve to be protected at all costs.


End file.
